1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a printing method.
2. Related Art
There is a technique for printing a background image of a background color such as white and a color image on a transparent medium (see JP-A-2003-285427). When the color image is viewed from the printed surface of the medium, the background image is first printed on the medium and the color image is then printed on the background image. This printing method is referred to as “front printing.” On the contrary, when the color image is viewed from the rear surface of the transparent medium, the color image is first printed on the medium and the background image is then printed on the color image. This printing method is referred to as “rear printing.”
An example of the related art is JP-A-2009-113284.
When the color image is viewed from the front surface of the medium in the front printing, it is easy to view the color image due to the fact that the color image is printed on the background image. However, when the color image is viewed from the rear surface of the medium, it is difficult to view the color image due to the fact that the color image is hidden behind the background image.
On the other hand, when the color image is viewed from the rear surface of the medium in the rear printing, it is easy to view the color image due to the fact that the color image is printed on the background image. However, when the color image is viewed from the front surface of the medium, it is difficult to view the color image due to the fact that the color image is hidden behind the background image.
When the medium on which the color image and the background image overlap each other is wound in a roll shape, it is sometimes difficult to confirm the color image from the outside of the medium. In this case, since the medium wound in the roll shape has to be unrolled, confirming the printed image is inconvenient.